Perhaps
by YkCandy
Summary: Yoh is lazing around in the living room along with Anna. However, after being told to do chores, Hao appears before him. What is the reason behind his actions? / Twincest, Hao x Yoh, Lime.


Good morning, at least, it's about 1:40am here? 8D;

I wrote this for my best friend Yoh, she's also my roleplay partner and kind of amazing in general. XD!

It's just a one-shot, I apologise for any mistakes. And the ending might seem a bit crappy, I hope I didn't rush it... D8;;

If a lot of people ask for it, I might add to it... I don't know.

And please ignore my fail attempt at a lime.

So, YES.

The important stuff folks.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Shaman King. Got it? You wouldn't want to know what'd happen if I did. 8D**

**WARNINGS: Lime, Twincest, Boy x Boy, all of that lovely jazz.**

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yawning whilst lying on his side on the floor, an elbow propping his head up so he could watch television, was Asakura Yoh. Anna, with her usual blank expression, stared at the television herself, seemingly interested in the show which was basically advertising a new high class restaurant and an exciting also brand spanking new music store. Both of which were opening up relatively nearby. Not bothering to place his hand over his mouth beforehand, the spiky haired shaman began to yawn once more, only to abruptly force it to stop due to the glare his fiance was sending his way.

"Yoh."

"Yes?" Said person asked, slightly nervous. Anna was known to be rather unpredictable, and... not to mention... strict?

"Wash the dishes. They've been lying there for hours. Now, do it." The blonde's voice was firm, heavily lined with a tone that suggested something bad were to happen if he didn't agree.

Deciding it would be best to do so instead of protest and most likely end up in some sort of hellish predicament later, Yoh dragged his slightly tired self into the kitchen, lazily turning on the tap so that the washing up bowl could be filled with hot water. Sighing, the earth shaman scratched his head before slowly picking up the first item, proceeding to make it sparkling clean using the now filled bowl of water and washing up liquid. Because naturally... Anna wasn't going to accept anything less. He didn't dare mutter to himself what he was thinking - that the adolescent in the living room should do it herself once in a while instead of making him do all the chores - as she seemed to be extraordinary on quite a few levels... one of them being hearing things from afar, the other being punishing people and not really caring about it. At that thought, Yoh laughed nervously to himself, smiling and forgetting the matter easily however when he finished his task.

"Ah, I'm finally done." The boy with the headphones glued to his head said to himself, stretching and grinning stupidly. And it was over all too soon.

"Ah, Yoh! Don't forget to dry them up too, then do your homework afterwards. If you don't, I'll triple your morning training tomorrow.'

Yes, at this moment poor Yoh had tears cascading down his cheeks whilst simultaneously staring at the door with a sad and shocked expression. Did she enjoy being cruel or something?

The now thoroughly bored Asakura finally finished drying the dishes. As he reached up to put one of the glasses in the cupboard, Yoh's eyes widened as it slipped out of his hand and shattered into pieces on the floor. Was... Anna going to kill him for this? Another set of tears made it's way rapidly down his cheeks as he began to pick up the broken glass, wincing as it pierced his skin - causing a drop of blood to trickle out from the wound and down his finger. Not really bothered by the pain, the earth shaman just stared at it. However, the sound of someone opening the cupboard snapped him out of his daze, putting him face to face with a person he never expected to see. Hao.

Said being didn't allow him to say anything, yanking Yoh's hand towards him with his surprisingly soft own. The known to be extremely dangerous Asakura Hao then placed a bandaid gently upon his sibling's finger, wrapping it round before dropping the boy's limb all of a sudden. He had been watching Yoh the whole time, his furyoku concealed even now.

"Ha-"

The longer haired shaman turned around, startling the other a little and consequently interrupting him. He then noticed... Yoh was blushing. It wasn't too obvious, but he was always the very observant type. Yes, it was indeed there.

The blushing boy - although currently unaware of it - spoke up again.

"Nah, Hao? Thanks."

Neither said anything for a few seconds, and the younger twin contemplated voicing the question within his mind. During this short moment of silence, he made his decision.

"Nah, Hao. Why did you help me?"

Unfortunately for Yoh, his older brother had absolutely no intention of answering that question. Instead, the other unexpectedly grabbed his hand and hauled him over to his room, proceeding to quite literally throw the shorter haired teen onto the futon that said boy had forgotten to put in the closet that morning. Yoh - having been caught off guard - was unable to say anything as he rubbed the back of his head, wincing as he tried to sit up. Hao, being ahead of him - pushed his sibling down harshly against the futon again, crawling over the other's body. A smirk was stubbornly fixed upon the fire shaman's face now.

"Now, Yoh. Is that any way to look at your brother? Your _enemy_?"

The younger twin's ebony orbs widened, incapable of replying - shocked from the words that had just rolled off his brother's tongue. He was rudely ripped away from his trance however, when Hao's warm hand - abnormally warm for the average human being, probably due to spirit of fire - ran down his leg, causing him to violently shudder. But that wasn't all.

The pyromaniac continued - stroking Yoh's inner left thigh with his slender hand, as well as letting the other hand travel down his cheek, to his neck, and ending up on the earth shaman's chest. Hao let his right hand brush the nipples of his brother through the fabric of Yoh's shirt, teasing him and making the other teen gasp. He never knew he was so sensitive, and yes - although he was oblivious to it earlier - Yoh was scarily aware of the blush upon his cheeks now, as well as the situation he was currently in. Although, his mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything to say, or to do. Yes... what was he going to do?!

"Nah, H-Hao, stop. I have homework tonight... Anna'll kill m-"

"I'll kill her if she comes near us, Yoh."

No words were exchanged after that. There was no use exchanging words after that, and Yoh knew it.

Toying with the zipper on the other's shorts, Hao eventually yanked them off and let his left hand rub the growing bulge in the boy's underwear, tracing his finger over the bump there lightly, and resisting the urge to chuckle as it twitched. Yoh - trying his best to cope with this - had his head to the side and resting against a pillow, biting his lip so that he wouldn't make a sound. The elder brother's right hand had now slid underneath the shirt, continuing to brush over his twin's erect nubs.

"Hao, sto-" This time, Yoh wasn't interrupted by another person. The spiky haired brunette had to stop himself from what he thought was... moaning? He had never done this before. Anything like this. He'd never even thought about it.

The orange loving adolescent didn't have time to think, Hao's right hand had now wandered into his underwear, stroking his now half-erect length and causing his mind to empty itself completely. Why did he feel such a... good sensation? He felt like his body temperature was rising...

Yet the other didn't stop, the elegantly long haired shaman now fisted his hand around Yoh's fully hard member, slowly moving it up and down - his smirk larger than before as he felt his brother shiver in pleasure. After a while he sped up, the hand moving faster now and the younger boy clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. Hao would sometimes let his thumb circle the top of Yoh's erection, noticing drops of white fluid appear and trickle down the shaft, watching his twin's red face, a look of pure ecstasy and confusion upon it. Simply put, to Hao, it was _amusing_.

The earth shaman felt a little... weird, and baffled, to say the least. A burning sensation seemed to be rising within him, but just what was it? It was similar to when he had to go to the toilet, yet it was... different somehow. No... wait. Hadn't he heard about this in class? He was going to... Again, he couldn't finish that trail of thought as Hao squeezed his penis gently, the pace of his hand speeding up considerably, as well as Yoh's breathing. The younger kept his eyes tightly shut now, panting and gasping, yet trying not to make a sound. His hips twitched, and all of a sudden he found himself thrusting a little into Hao's incredibly warm hand. Skin against skin... it felt amazing. But because it did, it was also so very frightening. At last Yoh reached his climax, back arching and his mouth opening in a silent cry. His essence covered his member and his brother's hand, and for some reason that the shorter haired boy could not comprehend - he felt exhausted. Completely spent, Yoh only just managed to catch one final look before he passed out, and Hao disappeared once more.

Yes, to Hao it was very amusing.

Or perhaps... entertaining?


End file.
